The Eighth Titan
by KatMarie13
Summary: The eighth Titan is found and brought back to New Olympia. Piper has just been thrown into a world of pure mythology monsters, Gods, prophecies the works. Piper and the gang must defeat Cronus and fulfil the prophecy before he destroys them and the world. Follow her story as she defeats monsters, over comes her fears and tries to help the team defeat Cronus.
1. En Garde

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, Studio B Productions and Nelvana do.**_

* * *

I ran around my yard holding a stick 'pretending to slay the monsters' I would tell my mother. At the age of five I had an incredible imagination. I could keep myself and my parents entertained for hours with my stories and 'little shows'.

But my incredible imagination got the best of me when nightfall came. I would lay awake in my dark room terrified of the monsters. I wasn't the bravest five-year old, I was as skittish as a kitten. Little did I know, I was special I would soon join a team of seven young heroes to help defeat a threat against the Gods and the world.

"En Garde." I shouted, preparing to fence my opponent.

After a couple of engagements and displacements, I finally won. I had defeated many opponents to come to this point I had just won my first fencing tournament. I had fenced since I was 11.

Now 15 all my practicing has finally paid off. I stood atop the podium and waited for my medal. One of the tournaments judges came by and presented the medal to me. I took it in my hand and caressed the cool golden medal.

My parents came rushing towards me eloping me in a huge hug.

"Congrats baby girl! I knew you could do it!' My mother cooed. Smothering me in another hug.

"That's my girl!" My father stated patting me on the back, once my mother had released me.

"Thanks mom and dad but I got to get out of the fencing suit it's really hot." She laughed.

"Okay honey, but we have to quickly go and pick up your little brother from your aunt's." My mother smiled. My aunt had to babysit my three-year old brother since my tournament took awhile to finish and since he hated being in one place for two long they decided to drop off the little blonde boy at my aunt's.

"Alright, I'll wait by the bench on the east wing." I replied. I waved good-bye to my parents and ran into the crowded change room and into one of the vacant stalls.

I stripped off my fencing suit and put it back in my black sports bag. I shoved my medal into one of the front pockets. I grabbed my regular clothes, some towels and headed for the showers. I peeled off my sports bra and black shorts and took a shower to wash off all the sweat I had conjured up during the tournament.

I quickly dried off and put on a long-sleeved maroon top on with a pair of black capris. I felt something in one of the pockets I pulled it out to see a wad of cash.

_I must have put it in there early _I thought to myself.

I towel dried my long raven hair which under the change rooms harsh lighting had appeared black a dull black. I pulled on some runners and waved good-bye to the other girls in the change rooms.

Once I was done I grabbed my sports bag, medal and dropped the towels off in a laundry bin located near the entrance of the change rooms. As I walked by a mirror I caught a glance at my tired looking face, I had bags under my grey eyes my peach complexion, looking paler than usual. I winced at my reflection my skin had a lot of flaws and was very far from even looking somewhat nice.

_I deserve a well needed rest when I get home _I thought to myself.

I headed out to the east wing and sat down on the bench and began to look at the medal I got. It was different from the other medals I had seen. This one looked like real gold, and it had a large 'P' engraved into the centre. The back side had what looks like a sun-dial. Its chain wasn't ribbon like the medals my friends had, instead mine was an actual golden chain.

Since it was my first tournament medal I had won, I didn't think anything of it. I shoved the medal into my pants pocket. I looked around from my spot on the bench it was beautiful, the gym I was at was surrounded by a beautiful forest. Suddenly I felt the ground beneath me begin to tremble.

"What on Ear-" I never got to finish my sentence, I found out what was making the ground tremble so much. I now wish I hadn't have been so curious.

A giant, a large green giant with golden cuffs came rushing towards the building. I stood frozen in terror for a few split seconds. Without thinking clearly I grabbed my fencing sword from my sports bag. I knew it wasn't going to do much against a giant. But at least it was something.

The giant came running towards me, it loomed over me probably making me look more like an ant than a 5'5'' 15-year-old. I started off in a start position before running towards the giant stabbing my fencing sword into its foot. I knew it wasn't that sharp or anything but it'd buy me time to run.

The giant roared in pain as I started quickly running into the opposite direction. I ran on the side of the road until I got to a meadow. I felt the ground below me begin to tremble again, I looked back to see the giant trailing behind me again. His footsteps thundering as I tried to run faster. I tripped over something and fell with a hard smack to the ground. All I could do was look at the giant before me as I was frozen in terror. I got up from my spot shakily and began to run again.

I then began to notice my feet weren't touching ground anymore and something clamped sharply down on my shoulders. The giant growled below me, but I was panicking how was I flying _above_ the giant? I looked above me and noticed feathers and wings? I looked at what was clamping down on my shoulders and noticed talons?

"What on Earth is going on?" I screamed trying to squirm free.

"Nuh uh uh." Tsked an unknown voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'd also hop on her back much more enjoyable that way. By the way my name is Hermes." I looked up at the so-called 'Hermes' he was flying on another one of the birds that I recognized as a griffin. Hermes had on one of those pilot caps and goggles and he was wearing a toga.

"Hermes? As in the messenger of the Gods?" I questioned, struggling to get atop the griffin's back.

"Yes, but that's all anyone knows me by messenger of the Gods." Hermes complained.

"O-Okay but why am I on top on a griffin? Why did that giant come after me?" I began to question.

"All your questions will be answered once we get to New Olympia." Stated Hermes.

"Ne-new Olympia? What?" I asked confused.

"Just hold on we'll be there soon." Hermes stated.

The griffins flew at top speed to who knows where, in the mean time I just stared at the forest below me. A few times during the trip I almost fell off the griffin but luckily caught my grip again. An hour later the griffins began to descend towards the ground. They landed in a field next to a big building.

"Wow." I breathed. "So Hermes, why did you-" I turned around to find no one there, no Hermes and no griffins.

I decided to wander into the building, I walked through the doors and noticed the building looked like a school. In fact it was a school, Olympus High the sign above some of the lockers read. The school seemed pretty empty so I walked around until i saw a janitor.

"Excuse me sir! Could you help me?" I yelled out to him, he started to walk away. Well he was some distance away maybe he didn't hear me, so I ran after him. Corner after corner I tried to catch up to him.

_For an old guy he sure is quick _I thought.

Finally I saw him go into a janitor's closet. The door slammed shut, I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I saw a gold scanner kind of thing attached to the top of the door knob. As I tried to wiggle the door knob some more my medal from the fencing tournament fell out of my pocket. I bent over and picked it up, I was about to put it back in my pocket until I noticed the outline on top of the scanner was the same shape as my medal. Curiously I put my medal into the insert sun-dial side up.

The dial spun and the door suddenly opened. I quickly grabbed my medal and shoved it back into my pocket. I walked into the closet to find no one in it. I looked around it, looked like any janitors closet, except for the back of closet there was a curtain of shimmering blue instead of a wall. curiously I poked my hand through. It wasn't a curtain... It was a portal. I gasped as I pulled my hand back.

_Whoa _I thought. _Wonder what's behind this portal._


	2. Slayer

_** Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, Studio B Productions and Nelvana do.**_

* * *

What I did next could've been a really stupid decision, I had no idea what was on the other side, but I didn't care. Curiosity got the best of me as I ran right through the portal. I was amazed at what was on the other side it was a white hall full of Greek columns. It was beautiful. I walked down to the end of the winding hall. I reached the end of the hall and it led to an atrium looking room.

I saw some other hallways and quickly ran to one of them. The hall way lead to what looks like a gym. The gym was occupied with seven others. Teenagers by the looks of them. One guy with dark brown hair and side burns wearing a green shirt and tan shorts was lifting huge weights.

_Oh my... _I thought.

Another of the seven had short red hair spiked in the back she wore a blue top and green capris. She looked like she was arguing with a tall guy with purple hair who was dressed in blue running sweats. One of the other teenagers was typing away on a computer he had brown dreadlocks which stood out against his dark complexion.

He wore glasses, his red sweater and brown pants hung from him he was sitting on some steps some distance away from the two arguing teens. Beside the dreadlocks guy, was a teenager with short blonde hair and black and white shirt. He was admiring himself in a mirror?

_Narcissistic much _I thought to myself.

Lastly the two other teens were standing in the middle of the track talking one was a girl with long orange hair she wore a skin-tight red tank top,next to her a tall guy with brown hair, his purple and yellow stripped shirt stood out from the rest of the teens.

_Purple and yellow.. nice combo actually _I smirked to myself.

I walked closer to the group cautiously. "Umm excuse me?" I asked. Suddenly 7 pairs of eyes were on me. "I-umm I am Piper.. I was umm.. dropped off here by Hermes... a-a-and I umm-" I stuttered before I was cut off.

"Ah our newest hero has arrived." Said an airy voice, I turned towards the voice, it came from a tall lean woman with grey hair that was up in a bun. She wore a toga type dress. She gracefully walked towards the group and I. "Hello Piper I am Hera queen of the Gods."

"He-Hera? As in the Greek Goddess Hera? Oh my..Did I hit my head when running from that giant..." I stated.

"No dear, the Gods and Goddeses are real, welcome to New Olympia!" She greeted. "Heroes! Meet Piper descendant of the great Perseus slayer of the gorgon Medusa!"

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"You my dear are a hero, you and the others are here to help protect the mortal world and us Gods from Cronus." Hera stated

"Oh wow..." I said. "Umm you must have me mistaken for someone else, I am no hero.."

"You have not been mistaken for anyone my dear you are a hero." Hera stated matter of factly. "Each of our heroes have a mentor, yours will be Athena for she had previously helped Perseus many years ago."

"So she's our eighth member?" The blonde narcissistic guy asked.

"Yes Neil she is." Hera questioned.

"Well I'll let you get to know the others. Again welcome Piper." With that Hera walked away.

Neil began to look in his mirror again, the orange hair girl came up to me a huge smile plastered of her face.

"Hi!" She smiled.

'Uhh- Hello.." I smiled back.

"I am so glad we have another girl on the team, c'mon I'll introduce you to everyone!" The orange haired girl grabbed my hand and lead me to the group of _heroes_. "As you already know I am Theresa descendant of Theseus. This is Jay" She pointed to the guy in the purple and yellow stripped shirt. "He's a descendant of Jason." Her eyes sparkled when she looked at him, I could tell she liked him.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Jay smiled.

"This is Odie descendant of Odysseus and Neil descendant of Narcissus." She pointed to the boy who was typing away on his computer he looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey." He said.

Meanwhile Neil just kept admiring himself in his little mirror. Theresa noticed me looking at Neil.

"Don't worry being a descendant of Narcissus makes him that self absorbed." She laughed. I laughed as well.

"That's Herry descendant of Hercules." She pointed to the guy who was lifting weights.

"Nice to meet'cha." He said dropping the weights, and waving at me.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled.

_He's pretty cute _I thought.

"Finally this is Atlanta descendant of Artemis and Archie descendant of Achiles." She said pointing to the red head girl who gave a small wave and the purple hair guy who just smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you all." I smiled.

After everyone resumed what they were doing before. Jay, Herry and Theresa joined Odie and Neil on the steps. I just kind of stood there like a bump on a log. I walked over to Atlanta and Archie who were arguing.

"I am so a better runner than you!" Atlanta yelled getting in Archie's face.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken, I am pretty sure I am the better runner here." Archie retorted.

"Hey whoa guys stop arguing the real way to settle this is to rac-" I barely finished my sentence before they took off running around the track. Atlanta was way faster than Archie. As they continued to run around the track I walked over to where everyone else was seated.

"Do they always argue?" I asked

"Yeah, they do but Archie also likes to show off." Herry answered.

"So Piper where did you come from? Like you know your hometown?" Theresa asked.

"Oh I am from Kingston, Nova Scotia." I smiled. "It really is a beautiful place. Much like any of the cities in the Maritimes."

"Couldn't be more beautiful than me." Neil butted in, playing with his hair in the mirror.

Jay rolled his eyes as did Odie. Theresa and I just laughed. At that moment an out of breath Archie and Atlanta came stumbling over. They both sat down on the steps and tried to catch their breath.

Hera returned but with someone else. She was tall with a navy dress she had short-cropped blue hued hair.

"It's time to see what you got!" Yelled the blue hued haired girl.

Suddenly two creatures appeared in the middle of the track I knew exactly what kind of creatures they were. _Gorgons._ For a few moments I was frozen in terror, but a sudden rush of adrenaline coursed through me. I picked up a nearby sword and began to run towards them. Images of movies of seen gorgons in flashed through my mind, I got an idea what to do. When I was a couple of feet away, I turned around my back to them.

"What is she _doing_?" Herry asked. "She shouldn't have her back to them!"

_Just ignore them _I thought.

I held up the blade so I could see them in the reflection of the blade. I caught sight of one to the right of me, she began to advance towards me. I quickly swung my sword by her neck severing it from her body. She disappeared into dust on the spot, and blew away like dust in the wind.

The second became very angry, she hissed and ran at me. I held up the sword again I found her coming at me from the left. But her clawed hands wrapped around my neck before I could get her. I began to choke under her grasp. Hera stopped the others from coming to help me.

"Hera she could_ die_!" Theresa stated urgently. Some of the other heroes began to protest as well.

"This needs to be done." She silenced

I finally brought my knee up into the gorgon's stomach, she hissed in pain I grabbed my sword and cut her head off too but not before she scratched me with her claws. I winced in pain.

"Nice work Piper, I'm Athena by the way." She said as she came up and shook my hand.

"See, Piper? You are indeed a descendant of Perseus. I present Pelagia The Slayer." Hera stated.

_Slayer? Well Perseus did slay the gorgon Medusa... Slayer? That sounds pretty cool _I thought.

The pain in my arm became over whelming, I gasped in pain. I clutched the spot were the gorgon scratched me.

Hera came to my side. "Chiron!' She called, suddenly a centaur came trotting into the room.

"Yes Hera?" He asked.

"Her arm needs tending to, she was scratched by one of the training gorgons." Hera said.

"Yes Hera she will be tended to, come along dear." He said towards me.

I dropped my sword, stood up and began following him. As I left the gym I heard murmured whispers. I followed Chiron into a large room which I assumed was his office. Books and statues all around and a lounge chair near the middle of the room.

"Have a seat Piper." He gestured towards the lounge chair.

I sat down, and waited for him to bandage my arm. He came trotting over with a tensor bandage and gently wrapped it around my arm. I winced a couple times.

"You know, I knew Perseus way back when he first slayed Medusa. You've inherited some of his moves. Like using the reflection of the sword to see them, instead of using a sword he used his shield." He pointed out as he finished bandaging my arm. "Although my dear you didn't have to you're allowed to look at the training gorgons."

"Oh umm ya I thought you couldn't look those gorgons straight on... it just felt like the thing I needed to do." I said laughing. I peered down at my bandaged arm. "Thanks for umm you know.." I said gesturing to my arm.

"Oh no trouble at all Pelagia that's part of my job." He smiled. "Now run along, join the other heroes. Lessons are over for the day and they will be returning to Brownstone soon."

"Brownstone?" I questioned.

"Yes your dormitory while you stay here." He replied.

"Oh okay, thanks again Chiron." I said getting off the lounge chair, waving good-bye to him as I walked out of the room.


End file.
